Michelle Deighton
| birth_place = Terre Haute, Indiana | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Providence, North Carolina | billed = Providence, North Carolina | trainer = WWE Tough Enough | debut = April 4, 2011 | retired = }} Michelle Marie Fairplay (born Michelle Deighton on December 8, 1984) is an American fashion model from Terre Haute, Indiana. Before she was a contestant on America's Next Top Model, Cycle 4, Michelle was working with a Canadian modeling agency known as Geoffrey Chapman. While Michelle was working at a pizza parlor, a talent scout encouraged her try out for the show. Apart from being a model, Michelle is also known to be an aggressive wrestler. She discovered her passion for wrestling when she took part in a match in Brazil. The 1996 film, Trainspotting, is one of Michelle's favorites. America's Next Top Model As a finalist on America's Next Top Model, Cycle 4, Michelle greatly impressed the judges with her versatility and talent. While on the show, Michelle came down with a skin disease called impetigo, and her condition led the other girls to panic because they thought Michelle had a contagious, flesh-eating bacteria. Because the disease may be passed on to little children, Michelle had to do the fourth photo shoot with a doll instead of a real and very energetic child, making the other girls extremely envious. Michelle fell to the bottom two after the "7 Deadly Sins" photo shoot, and the following week was eliminated when her dull pictures from South Africa failed to excite the judges. After her stint on America's Next Top Model, Cycle 4, Michelle signed a modeling contract with both the Janice Dickinson's Modeling Agency and M Models International. She also worked with Elate Wear and strutted her stuff on the runway for fashion shows like San Francisco Fashion Week Presents "Emerging Stars", Antique Denim Spring/Summer 2006, Megan Fashion Show Spring/Summer 2006, and Elate "Celebrity" Fashion Show 2006. She also appeared on WWE Friday Night Smackdown, where she fought with Melina and was rescued by the Mexicools. The WWE signed her to a development not long afterwards. Back in September of 2007, Michelle and beau, Jon Dalton, popularly known as Jonny Fairplay, of Survivor: Pearl Island fame, announced that they were expecting their first child. The two had been dating for about two years and Michelle was over four months along. They had initially declared that the baby was due January 26, 2008. In October, Michelle wrote in her MySpace blog that they had learned that they were expecting a baby girl. She also mentioned that she had signed on with Expecting Models - a pregnant modeling agency. On January 16, 2008, a little over a week ahead of schedule, Jon and Michelle welcomed Piper, their 6 lb 7 oz bundle of joy. For details on the baby, read the article "Jonny Fairplay Is A Dad!" WWE (2011) In March 2011, she was chosen to be one of the participants of WWE Tough Enough V that started on April 4, 2011. Personal life Michelle started a relationship with Survivor star Johnny Fairplay in 2005. The two married on June 14, 2008. They had a daughter named Piper Addison, who was born on January 16, 2008 and weighed 6 lbs. and 7 oz. The couple and Piper currently reside in Providence, North Carolina. External links * Profile * Profile Category:WWE Tough Enough contestants Category:American wrestlers Category:1984 births Category:Models Category:Indiana wrestlers Category:Living people Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:2011 debuts